


Down For A Six: An Interactive Awake the Snake Fic

by ThornsOfWinter (SeedsOfWinter)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Awake the Snake (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Choices Include Content Warnings, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ratings, Consensual Somnophilia, Dream Sex, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fluff, From Teen to Explicit, Hand Jobs, Interactive Fiction, Love Confessions, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Smut, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Post-Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Sleep Groping, Sleep Play, Somnophilia, Sweet Dreams, Uninformed Consent, sexy dream, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeedsOfWinter/pseuds/ThornsOfWinter
Summary: It’s July. Almost noon. What happens when the serpent of Eden was supposed to wake up at the beginning of July and now there’s a world of possibilities on how it all went down? Dreaming of Aziraphale, part of Crowley is certainly awake. Meanwhile, an angel drops by to take matters into his own hands.AUTHOR NOTE: Before I spend two months finishing this game, I'M GAUGING INTEREST! The game's mapped; writing begun. If you're interested, Comment or Bookmark! I'm including the first chapters to entice.This interactive Awake the Snake fic has 22 possible endings--ranging from Teen to Mature to Explicit! There are 11 endings each from the point of view of a very sleepy demon or a very eager angel.You will be prompted for your choice at the end of each chapter and linked/given the chapter to go to for your adventure. DO NOT READ LIKE A REGULAR FIC OR VIEW AS “FULL WORK”. The story will be all out of order if you do, and you may encounter story elements you did not want. Mind the tags and in-chapter CWs before every choice! Enjoy!The last chapter will list the various paths in case you want to find a certain one without playing, example: if you are sex-averse or sex-repulsed.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	1. HOW TO PLAY

* * *

_It’s July. Almost noon. What happens when the serpent of Eden was supposed to wake up at the beginning of July and now there’s a world of possibilities on how it all went down? Dreaming of Aziraphale, part of Crowley is certainly awake. Meanwhile, an angel drops by to take matters into his own hands._

* * *

Welcome to “Down For A Six” an interactive Awake the Snake fic! There are 22 possible endings divided evenly between the two protagonists, Aziraphale and Crowley. The stories range from Rated Teen, Rated Mature, and Rated Explicit. Each chapter is individually rated, so you can best follow or avoid the ratings. Also, just because you start down a certain path doesn’t mean all the options at the end of that chapter will be the same rating--you get to choose!

You will be prompted with a question and 3 options to choose between at the end of each chapter--until you find an ending! (Don’t worry, you’ll also be prompted at the endings with options to go back along your path to change your choices or to start at the beginning again.) Each option will give you the link to and corresponding number of a chapter in the fic that will continue your chosen Awake the Snake fic.

It’s important that you DO NOT READ THIS LIKE A REGULAR FIC OR VIEW AS “FULL WORK”. The stories will be all out of order if you do. Plus, you may encounter elements you did not want, and as the author I would hate for that to happen. I’ve tried really hard to give as much info and warnings as possible. So please: Mind the tags for the whole work and in-chapter CWs before every choice!

Note that the last chapter lists the various paths in case you want to find a certain story without playing around. For example: if you are sex-averse or sex-repulsed, there’s several story paths and endings for you!

Got all that? Then it’s time to make your first choice!

* * *

**Who do you want to read about?**

  * I want to follow a very eager angel! Give me Aziraphale’s story! _(Chapter rating: Teen. Romantic overtones. No sexual content.)_



([ **Go to Chapter 3**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375705/chapters/61531357))

-OR-

  * I want to follow a very sleepy demon! Give me Crowley’s story! _(Chapter rating: Teen. No sexual or romantic content.)_



([ **Go to Chapter 2**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375705/chapters/61531039))


	2. Chapter 2

**CROWLEY**

As far as sleeping went for the demon Crowley, compared to the nap he’d crawled out of a century earlier, two months was practically nodding off for a moment in the middle of an uninspired production of _Henry VI, Part III_. His alarm had sounded that morning at eight, a dulcet tone conjuring streams of meadowdust sunshine, the hint of an encouragement to start thinking about waking up and facing the day.

Crowley turned off that alarm without heeding any such advice.

At eight-thirty, a more insistent alarm began. Only marginally louder than the first but active in its energy, more of an excited reminder that there was a great big world outside waiting for him to join it!

That alarm, also, was ignored.

Again and again, the phone chimed and trumpeted. Nine o’clock. Nine-fifteen. Nine-thirty.

However, when nine-forty rolled in blaring and riotous, Crowley hit back with rejection.

Ten minutes later, recalcitrant, the phone shook with a tantrum. _How dare you ignore me,_ said every pulsing siren scream. _I, who does only as you ask and never fails you! I, who has stayed fully charged despite your neglecting to plug me in and the five hours of games you swiped away at before falling asleep! How very dare!_

The phone was not, in Crowley’s estimate, of British origin.

That alarm fell silent from a semi-conscious flick of a demonic miracle.

Five minutes later, the alarm crept back with an apologetically soft rendition of Bach’s Invention No. 12 in A Major but Crowley, having been hurt so deeply, wasn’t ready to accept such pretty redress.

When the final alarm Crowley had set on the first of May sighed at ten o’clock from the phone’s speaker, he let it play out. He was convinced he would get up. Get moving. Call Aziraphale and see to the state of things. Decide whether that century would afford no joy to him.

He would do that. He would. Only his eyelids were just so heavy. He had to be gentle on them. So, when the alarm ended without applause and roses, Crowley dragged himself up to sit with his back against his bedroom’s concrete wall but stayed resting. Not sleeping, certainly not.

Aziraphale would maybe possibly want to hear from him, after all.

His invisible audio system, threaded throughout the flat’s walls and ceiling in every room including the obscenely large bath, clicked on with soothing classical music.

Aziraphale. What had he been up to in the last eight weeks? Had it even been a blip on his radar? Two months wasn’t much, after all.

Their last call had been… different. Something about baked goods, if Crowley could remember? Yes. Teenagers stole the bookseller’s sourdough loaves at a party.

_Oh, no, that can’t be right. There was something else. What was it..._

As Crowley tried to prod his memory into working order, he didn’t notice when he stopped hearing the gentle piano and tipped back over into dreams once more.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**What does Crowley dream of?**

  * Before he wakes, Crowley dreams of a strange adventure with Aziraphale as his mind tries to sort through everything going on… _(Chapter rating: Teen. Dream-logic, a bit whimsical. No sexual content, light romantic pining.)_



**(Go to Chapter [COMING SOON])**

**-OR-**

  * Before he wakes, Crowley dreams of spending time with Aziraphale, the way he’d expect things would be if they weren’t in lockdown… _(Chapter rating: Mature. Sweet romantic dream with light sexual tones. No sexual activity.)_



**(Go to Chapter [COMING SOON])**

**-OR-**

  * Before he wakes, Crowley dreams of his secret desires for Aziraphale, and what he’d like to do with the angel… _(Chapter rating: Explicit. A sexy dream with romantic overtones.)_



**(Go to Chapter [COMING SOON])**


	3. Chapter 3

**AZIRAPHALE**

It was nearing noon and, while Aziraphale had hoped Crowley might call to check in at any point before now, he knew that if his friend saw the news he would merely roll back into bed for another few months. The angel had been planning his surprise visit for the last week, as a matter of course. Once he’d seen the time--the day--he knew he’d have to take matters into his own hands to not end up with a repeat of the nineteenth century. Their time apart had been as much a product of their disagreement as Crowley’s propensity toward repose.

Since their chat, he’d maintained his baking regime but added the challenge of beginner’s yoga, amateur soap making, and dark room development for the novice photographer, among other at-home solo activities. He’d brought a Crowley-sized sample of one of his new endeavors, a bottle of Blanc de Blancs, the 2016 vintage--shipped in special for the occasion from Rathfinny in the South Downs--and several approved masks in various styles and cuts for him to choose between. Naturally all of the mask options were in black, as Aziraphale knew the demon’s sense of style would never allow for more color than a hint of red stitch or a grey lining.

He knocked and waited out of practiced politeness, his own mask snuggy in place, his grin well-hidden. When his second and third knocks went unanswered, Aziraphale stepped inside. He locked the door behind him as he unhooked the tartan strings of his mask.

“Hallo? Crowley, are you in?”

One of Chopin’s _Nocturnes_ wafted to him over an unseen speaker, the skilled pianist coaxing mellow tones from the keys. Aziraphale sighed with pleasure.

He floated on the delicate touch of the dark music through the front hall into the office and toward the kitchen at the far end.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale tried again as he pushed past the revolving door. “I let myself in. I hope you don’t mind…”

With a key to the flat left at the bookshop, why would he? Practically an invitation.

“Ohh.” Aziraphale paused in the lush hall outside Crowley’s bedroom.

Staring. He was staring.

In the dim of Crowley’s bedroom, the sleep-stuck demon dozed against the raw concrete wall, as comfortable there as on the flannel-fitted bed. While only months had separated them, Aziraphale fell awestruck to see Crowley splayed out in such splendid tableau. It was as if since their phone call some great morphean collector had relaxed him in this chamber. How they must have dampened his veins until he could be spread with a pinch, the pin methodically speared through the center of him. Dreams affixed the demon thusly, preserving every stunning curve and crease of him for eternity--the fire bright hair mussed, the dry lips unkissed, a black satin clad arm slung across his eyes to banish the midday sun.

Stunning.

Asleep, unguarded, Crowley made a lepidopterist of the bookkeeper. In three hundred years of hunting antiquities, Aziraphale had honed the persistence it took to secure the rarest lots. No cost beyond his means at last, he would have the one relic which alluded his inquiry. _Le coeur manquant. This piece long lost._

On a shaky breath, he called, “Crowley? Are you awake, my dear?”

“Nn-gge.” It was more a grunt than a word, tossed out from between those parted lips.

Aziraphale abandoned his bag of goodies in the hall by the verdant plants--who, if asked, would tell him they had not once strayed from their purpose to be green, green, living and green--and eased into the serpent’s nest.

Crowley grumbled and shifted on the wall. Who dared disturb his slumber?

Let the snake bite. Aziraphale knew the antidote, its recipe carved into the lonely spaces of his heart since the moment they stole away from Eden, golden sand clinging to between his fingers.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**How does Aziraphale attempt to wake Crowley?**

  * Aziraphale will sweetly, gently wake Crowley... _(Chapter rating: Teen. Non-sexual touch. No sexual content, light romantic pining.)_



**(Go to Chapter [COMING SOON])**

**-OR-**

  * Aziraphale will treat Crowley like the sleeping beauty the snake is... _(Chapter rating: Teen. Sweet romantic intent. No other sexual content. NOTE: It’s not an informed, enthusiastic, collaborative consent practice to kiss someone without consent but neither character calls this out.)_



**(Go to Chapter [COMING SOON])**

**-OR-**

  * Aziraphale will carefully attempt to wake Crowley by more adult means… _(Chapter rating: Mature/Explicit. Sexual touching over and under clothing. Romantic overtures. NOTE: You have not yet decided if Crowley’s consented to this, and it may be read as non-con.)_



**(Go to Chapter [COMING SOON])**


End file.
